Rojo CHCXM
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Especial 12 formas de Asesin a Camus...solo se sabia que en la tumba del pelirrojo por mucho tiempo siempre hubo una rosa roja, tan roja como su cabello, tan roja como la pasión, tan roja como la sangre, rojo...aquel color que siempre marco la vida de Mil


Hola bueno no podía dejar pasar esta convocatoria de la cual un pajarito ya me había hablado antes, la verdad es que tenia otras tres ideas en un principio pero después platicando con mi hermana surgió esta y me decidí por ella, bien pues sin mas aquí les dejo...

ROJO 

**BY Umi.Schwarzung.Aquarius**

**CHCXM**

C&M POV MILO 

Mis turquesas observan detenidamente mi preciada colección de autos a escala, cada uno de ellos es especial para mi, los he comprado en diferentes lugares, y por diferentes motivos que van unidas a mi estado de humor, tristezas, decepciones, alegrías, ilusiones, y demás.

En mi mano se encuentra un porche rojo es de colección solo hay tres en el mundo y yo poseo uno, aunque este lo compre con un fin y ningún otro podría cumplir con esa tarea, matar al amor de mi vida.

Mi vida nunca ha sido sencilla, soy un hombre con profundos traumas que lo llevaron al manicomio bueno no creo que cualquiera pudiera vivir tranquilamente después de que a los 8 años presenciara como mi padre descubría a la ramera de mi madre con uno de sus amantes y después les daba muerte ambos para instantes después darse un tiro en la cien, me encontraron dormido aun lado de los tres cadáveres completamente cubierto de sangre, un color que aprendería a amar el resto de mi vida, y al cual me haría adicto el rojo de la sangre.

Psicólogos fueron y vinieron hasta que a los 18 años fui internado en un manicomio, ahí conocí a gente de todo tipo violadores, asesinos en serio, tipos a los que las drogas los trastornaron, y todo tipo de lunático, si vieran con el tipo de gente que se encuentra uno ahí, bueno yo no estaba loco, no se ni por que me internaron ahí, según ellos era por mi bien yo no hacia nada malo, el hecho de que disfrutara dañando mi cuerpo no era malo, aunque debo reconocer que la ultima vez se me paso la mano y estuve a punto de morir.

Aunque no me puedo quejar pues fue en ese lugar que conocía al amor de mi vida, un hermoso psicólogo Francés llamado Camus Outge, lo primero de el que llamo mi atención fueron sus cabellos rojo fuego, como la sangre un color que como dije anteriormente aprendí a amar, después fue su rostro de facciones perfectas, su piel blanca como nieve que contrastaba con su largo y sedoso cabello color sangre.

El fue mi doctor debo de reconocer que por el fue por lo que mi "recuperación" se dio mas pronto, después de todo yo no estaba catalogado como peligroso para los demás solo para mi.

Es muy largo de contar como comenzó todo entre en nosotros solo les puedo decir que nos enamoramos, contarle los pormenores de mi relación con el seria algo muy largo ya que ha sido difícil comenzando por el hecho de que el no debía enamorarse de un paciente, además de que tenia pareja y yo y mis inseguridades no ayudaban mucho.

A pesar de todo hemos salido a flote o mas bien habíamos salido hasta que hace dos días descubrí aquella carta donde su antigua amante lo citaba, no necesita ser un genio para saber para que lo quería ver, y lo peor es que el muy infeliz acepto, seguramente no es la primera vez que se citan seguramente me ha estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo y claro yo como estúpido creí cada una de las palabras de amor que me decía, tan solo ha estado a mi lado por lastima, y no yo no quiero su lastima pero tampoco quiero que me deje para irse con ese idiota, no señor antes lo mato, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse es el ha llegado, después de unos minutos llega hasta la habitación que compartimos, entra y me ve ahí acostado con mi auto en manos.

-buenas noches amor-...me saluda al tiempo en que se acerca y me da un corto beso en los labios.

-buenas noches, ¿qué tal el trabajo?-..pregunto

-ya sabes como siempre, y tu ¿qué tal tu día?-

-nada igual, fui al trabajo después pase a comprar un nuevo auto y después me vine a casa-

-ah un nuevo para tu colección es lindo, se puede saber ¿cual es el motivo por el que lo compraste?-...me pregunta al tiempo en que me sonríe me conoce bien y sabe cada unas de mis manías.

-pues por que Te amo por eso, y este auto simboliza nuestra unión la cual será eterna-...le respondo con una sonrisa maliciosa aunque el no puede distinguirla y eso que es psicólogo no cabe duda que en verdad que los seres humanos somos una caja de sorpresa que realmente nadie podrá descifrar por mas que estudie la mente humana, ¿verdad Freud?.

Sin mas dejo el auto en la mesa de centro para después jalarlo hacia la cama y darle un profundo beso cargado de todo el amor que le tengo, completamente lleno de pasion, el no dice nada tan solo se deja arrastra por la in tempestuosa pasión que le tengo, nos tenemos o al menos eso quiero creer, no quiero pensar en nada tan solo deseo hacerlo mío, que sea una noche especial pues será la ultima que pasemos juntos...

Nos despojamos de nuestras ropas y hacemos el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho, no pare de recorrer, probar y devorar cada parte de su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, y el hizo lo mismo conmigo nos entregamos y amamos durante toda la noche, hasta que nuestros cuerpos agotados y cubiertos de sudor no pudieron mas.

-Te amo-...le digo mientras lo abrazo contra mi pecho, podría asfixiarlo en estos momentos pero no, ya tengo planeada una muerte mas hermosa para el, sonrió macabramente al imaginar el hermoso espectáculo que presenciare mañana..

-yo también, Milo nunca lo dudes-...me dice ya en un murmullo pues esta tan exhausto que no tarda en dormirse.

¡mentiroso! Mil veces mentiroso que ganas de decírselo, pero no eso será mañana, mañana...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

desde la acera de enfrento veo su auto estacionarse en el lugar en que quedaron de verse, podría matarlos juntos pero tampoco deseo eso, no quiero que el infeliz de Saga lo tenga cerca ni siquiera en el mas allá, solo yo podré verlo ahí cuando al fin nos reunamos en el infierno y estemos juntos por toda la eternidad.

Tarda en salir me desespero muchas veces estuve a punto de entrar pero no lo hice aguarde con toda la paciencia que pude encontrar hasta que los vi salir, se despidieron con un afectuoso abrazo, para después Saga irse caminando, y momentos después Camus entro a su auto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando el pelirrojo entro a su auto noto algo peculiar, se trataba del porche a escala que Milo le hubiera enseñado el día anterior, se pregunto como había llegado hasta ahí, un disco se encontraba junto al auto, lo tomo con duda pero después de un rato lo puso en el estereo del auto y este comenzó a correr.

-hola amor se que te preguntaras que esto y por que el auto que te mostré se encuentra en tu auto ¿verdad?, debo empezar por agradecer todos estos años que has estado a mi lado, tu le diste un nuevo sentido en mi vida, te ame, te amo demasiado como para soportar que me dejes y te vallas de mi lado, es por eso que tome una decisión, se que planeabas dejarme, descubrí tu jueguito con Saga-...el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Milo no..es un malentendido yo no...-...pero la grabación siguió hablando y no pudo continuar

-así es, ¿recuerdas que te dije que este auto era por que te amaba y que simbolizaba nuestra unión?, bien pues así será hoy morirás y así me asegurare de que seas mío, tan solo mío no te preocupes pronto nos reuniremos en el mas allá, y así estaremos juntos por la eternidad te amo, Camus-

y tras eso la grabación llego a su fin Camus vio como el pequeño auto comenzó a parpadear señal inequívoca de que era una bomba y pronto haría explosión aterrado, quiso salir del auto pero este estaba sellado, y tampoco podía conducirlo Milo lo había encerrado de modo que no podría escapar, casando de luchar y viendo que no podría salir se rindió y cuando tan solo restaban 5 segundos antes de la explosión tan solo alcanzo a sonreír y murmurar...-Milo te amo, y te amare siempre a pesar de todo mi tonto bicho-

El auto exploto con su conductor adentro todas las personas de los alrededores se acercaron a ver la terrible desgracia, el joven y bello psicólogo había muerto trágicamente, todos se lamentaban Saga que aun estaba cerca llego a lugar quedando destrozado al ver como había quedado quien fuera su gran amor en el pasado, y a quien había acudido para que ayudara a su hermano.

Así es Saga y Camus no eran amantes el primero le había citado para que le ayudara con su hermano gemelo quien tenia serios trastornos psicológicos, y esa tarde el pelirrojo había accedido ayudarlo, esto no lo supo nunca la figura que tras ver el hermoso espectáculo de la explosión y el rostro acongojado del gemelo, sonrió satisfactoriamente para después desaparecer.

No quiso quedarse a observa el maltrecho del pelirrojo, prefirio recordarlo asi como era hermoso, con su blanca piel, su delicado y hermoso cuerpo, su rostro perfecto, pero sobretodo con su sedoso y hermoso cabello rojo, ese cabello que lo enloquecia, mas de lo que ya estaba, se quedo con la imagen del pelirrojo durante la noche anterior aquella en la que se entregaron sin reservas, la mejor noche de sus vidas y tambien la ultima.

¿Que fue de el?, nadie lo supo nunca, ¿se mato?, ¿se exilio en algún lugar?, ¿se dejo morir en la mas triste soledad?, nadie lo supo nunca, solo se sabia que en la tumba del pelirrojo por mucho tiempo siempre hubo una rosa roja, tan roja como su cabello, tan roja como la pasión, tan roja como la sangre, rojo...aquel color que siempre marco la vida de Milo, y el color que el amaba...Rojo.

M&C FIN 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? Espero que les halla gustado mi participación y bueno espero alcanzar un lugar entre las 12 asesinas de Camus, jejejeje bueno sin mas me despido, esperando sus opiniones, vicos...

**Umi.Schwarzung.Aqurius**


End file.
